Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens, and the like. Touch sensitive devices, such as touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation. A touch sensitive device can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. The touch sensitive device can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus, or other object at a location often dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, the touch sensitive device can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.
Many processes have been developed to manufacture these touch sensors. For example, conventional roll-to-roll processes involve patterning electronic devices onto rolls of thin, flexible plastic or metal foil. These devices can then be removed from the roll using lithography or a physical cutting process. These roll-to-roll processes can reduce the amount of time and money required to manufacture touch sensors. However, when using roll-to-roll processes to manufacture a touch sensor onto a flexible plastic material, static electricity can build up, causing short periods of high current in the touch sensor circuitry when the static electricity is discharged. This can damage the conductive traces of the touch sensor, resulting in undesirable open circuits. Thus, improved plastic roll-to-roll processes are desired.